


Shota Tentacle Porn

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Creampie, Cute, Dubious Consent, Dungeon, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay Sex, Human/Monster Romance, Humor, Lemon, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Shotacon, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Yaoi, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Luke the mage gets thrown in a dungeon and molested by Clive the imperial tentacle monster!
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 12





	Shota Tentacle Porn

Luke groaned as he was tossed into a dim room, still fully equipped with his robe, hat and staff. 

He quickly got up, looking towards the door with big puppy eyes. He was being thrown in prison for using his magic to steal- but- this was unfair! He was hungry, and walking around in a pair of shorts and a blue robe wasn’t paying for his food. He could do all of the party tricks he wanted, but without a proper job it was hard to afford anything- but he was too young to work!

The door slammed shut, and he whimpered, shuffling over to it, pressing his hands to the wood. “L-let me out! I’m sorry!” he whined, “i’ll be good! I won’t steal! Please- i’m scared! It’s dark!” He whined, before hearing something. He flinched, and his body tensed up as the sound of something slithering around drew near him. “H-h-” Luke slowly turned his head, able to feel the presence of something drawing near him. 

“W-who- who’s there?! Don’t sneak up on me like that!!” he screamed, throwing his hand out to cast some light in the room. He threw a flame, which accidently ignited his wooden staff, making it catch fire. 

He gasped, staring down at it- he started to panic, before the flames were extinguished by some sort of liquid out of the darkness …

Luke just stared, it looked like the shadows had thrown a bucket of water on it, but that … couldn’t be the case. Luke sat still on the floor, casting another flame onto the wood. It ignited … and something slid forward. 

One footstep after another, something came into view. 

“Stop. i’m trying to sleep-” 

… Luke stared up at the mass of orange slime, eyes going wide as he looked at it. Slimes are parasitic creatures, they usually use a host's body as their shield, attaching themselves to the mind and living on in your loved ones … yet this slime had it’s human suspended inside of it. A human man with his eyes closed, mouth open, hair seemingly floating around in the substance. He was a little pale, bags under his eyes. 

“Y-you- are you- okay?”

“...” the slime moved forward, “you mean me? Or me?” 

“... I- y-you- huh-?”

“We- uh ... ” it seemed to lower itself, as if it was sitting down or something. “What I meant was- do you mean the person inside the slime- or do you mean the slime?”

“I- why would I care about some nasty booger monster!?”

“Well- no need to be rude.” It put out the flame, and Luke ignited another one, “i- I need to see! I’m trying to get out of here!” He said, holding fire in his hand. The creature gave a gurgly sigh, “I just want to sleep- I can’t sleep unless it’s dark-” he said. “Look, the exit is above us- I can get you out- but just- let me sleep-” 

“Why are you tired? I thought Slimes didn’t need to sleep?”

“That’s only if they eat- you want me to eat you?” it asked, and the body inside of it started to hazily smile. Luke cringed, “t-that’s so creepy! Did you say that? Or did the slime?!”

“I did ..”

“... ugh! You’re- confusing!!” He huffed, and the Slime reached forward, sliding a tentacle down Luke’s face, “e-ew! What are you doing?!” 

“You don’t taste that good …”

“You were trying to lick me?!”

“Hm …” it did it again, and Luke pulled away, falling back onto the ground. He kicked at the tentacle, unable to stop it from touching him. “noo! Stop it!” He whimpered, getting his entire face licked. “And you’re small- not really worth eating-” it said, slugging its body forward as it stopped it’s strange tortre. Luke whined, and wiped his face off, gasping as one of the appendages slid itself up the leg of his shorts. 

“Let’s see- maybe you could hold some babies-”

“B-babies?!”

“Mm-” The slime felt around Luke’s stomach, ignoring his cries for help, pressing, prodding. He was warm, like a little fireball, and he was flexible. 

“Stop it my legs don’t bend back like that!!” Luke yelled, his knees pressed to the floor near his head. One appendage held them down, while another slimy arm reached out, starting to tug at Luke’s clothes. 

“Yeah they do- you’re doing it right now- see? Like a porn star-” Clive said, stretching Luke’s legs around.

“But it’s really really uncomfortable!” Luke squirmed, before stopping as he heard something rip … he took a second to realize what position he was in, before blushing dark red as he had his underwear exposed. His shorts were tossed aside, “don’t look at it!” He yelled, and the slime seemed to stop for a second, just staring at his body …

“They’ve got little paw prints on them …” he said, dragging one of his tentacles up Luke’s middle. He let go of the boy’s legs, and then held onto his ankles, spreading them apart, forcing Luke to show off his brand new fabric.

“Y-you- pervert!! pedophile!!”

“What? We’re the same age!!”

“No we’re not! Have you seen your own body?!”

“...” the slime stopped, and Luke figured he must have finally yelled some sense into him. It was quiet for a long time, and the boy quietly wondered … no, he hadn’t seen his own body- he’d been in darkness this whole time. The body on the inside had a puzzled look on his face ... “ I’ve been down here so long- I forgot time was even … but- you don’t even know how old I am so shut up-” he quickly changed the subject, and Luke interjected.

“I know you’re way older than me!”

“It hasn’t been that long!”

“When did you get stuck down here? What year?!” Luke yelled, and the monster flinched- “I- I don’t know! I think it was … 56?” 

“052? It’s 062 right now!”

“It hasn’t been ten years! You’re lying!”

“Yes it has!”

“ no it hasn’t! You’re lying! You have to be- ... I- ..  _ oh my god- _ ” the poor guy seemed to finally realize just how long it’d been.

He looked down at Luke … who stared back up at him, the body inside still looked like it was thinking, before it relaxed, and he continued groping the boy. 

“S-stop! What’s wrong with you?!”

“There isn’t any way out of here- so something like age is pointless- you and me are gonna be here forever- so I might as well-” 

“D-do you hear yourself?! I could be your only friend!”

“I don’t need any- you don’t know why I got thrown in here so don’t go assuming I wanna be your friend-” it growled, “who knows? I’ve spent years fused with this thing- maybe i’ve turned into one- you wanna be friends with something like that? Though- I don’t mind getting a little closer-” he grinned, and Luke kicked at him, unable to avoid it as a slimy something slid past his underwear. 

“S-stop it!”

“Nah ..”

“That’s- nhh!” Luke squirmed as it seemingly sucked on his clit, dragging itself all the way through the lower half of his body, pressing against every fold, rubbing against him, poking at his hole.

“Please! You’re still human! You have a body! And your own mind! At least tell me your name? Touching me like this and you don’t even like me- it’s just mean ..” Luke started to cry, so the thing stopped, groaning as it let go of him. 

“It’s Clive-” said Clive, and Luke started to say something else before a tentacle slid inside of him. He arched back, and let out a moan, before it all got quiet. Clive wasn’t moving anymore, or- the slime wasn’t. Luke didn’t fight back, it- actually felt pretty good, and he was too weak to really move on his own now. 

His legs were let go of, and the body inside of the slime twitched. 

“..c-cwive?” Luke asked, eyes half lidded as Clive’s body bent backwards, his head coming out of the slime, hair dripping wet onto the floor as he looked at Luke with bright orange eyes. They seemed to glow, but it was creepy, the way he was just staring. Such a dull expression on an emotionless face.

“...” Clive didn’t say anything, just gave a really pervy smile as he began reaching towards Luke. Luke was immediately freaked out, especially when he got Closer, cupping his face, giving him an upside down kiss as the tentacles started to grope the rest of his body. There were small ones, big ones, long ones, short ones, the monster felt every inch of Luke’s body, rubbing that awful appendage inside of him. 

It was the boy’s first time, so it didn’t take much for him to get off. He was moaning into Clive’s mouth after a short time, holding onto his hands. He pulled away, able to taste the slime in Clive’s mouth. It wasn’t- bad- it mostly tasted like water- but still- the orange trail of drool running down his chin made him look good enough to eat. 

Luke felt like he was walking on air, feeling pressure in his stomach, in a place he only ever felt when he was alone. He turned completely red at the thought that anyone else would be able to make him feel good, feel better than he could do it himself, and he arched, thinking about staying here forever, letting the monster take him. 

And with that, he came, feeling something start to pump into him. He moaned, and twisted his body all sorts of ways- but it didn’t stop Clive from completely filling his stomach with whatever fluid this was. He clenched his eyes shut, and all of the movement seemed to stop as the monster pulled away, and Clive’s body was sucked back into it. 

“I like you ..” Clive said, pulling away with all of his tentacles. He stared down at Luke for a few seconds, before quietly sticking a slimy hand out, rubbing it against Luke’s now rounded stomach. The boy just stared up at him, panting, confused. “W-why-?” he asked, and Clive laughed at the question. 

“You’re cute- and you taste okay ..” 

“What’s wrong with how I taste?”

“Nothing- it’s better this way- if you tasted really good i might not have been able to keep from eating you- then who would have my babies?” 

“...” Luke blushed, and sighed, “i'm too tired to be mad at you ..” he whimpered, and Clive nuzzled him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke stared at Clive as he walked next to him … they’d escaped together, Luke was holding a basket of worm babies in his arms, embarrassed to say where they came from. The two were leaving the city, Clive dressed in the clothes of the imperial guard he killed on his way out. He looked nice when he wasn’t ass naked in a bunch of slime- Dressed in black boots, a black coat and baggy black pants with gold trimming … meanwhile Luke was just walking around in his underwear still. 

And he couldn’t stop staring at Clive- he looked so normal, other than his eyes. It was hard to believe that massive slime monster from before could fit inside of him- but they were joined together as one ...

Clive turned his head, and grinned, orange slime dripping down his chin. He was teasing Luke, he knew it was weird!

“That’s disgusting!” Luke looked away.

“Lukeee~ gimme a kiss~” 

“Noo!!!” 

“Pleeeasee~?” Clive asked, and Luke violently shook his head, walking on ahead of him. “Put it back in your mouth! That’s so gross!” 

“Ehhhhh?” Clive said, and Luke cringed at the slurp sound he heard. “ so you don’t like it anymore~? Are we already at that stage of our relationship?”

“What relationship?!”

“You know~” Clive chuckled, “the part where we pretend like we hate each other and stuff- but we can’t live without each other- it’s kind of abusive but the sex gets really got and kind of nasty-”

“S-shut up! Don’t just say things like that!” 

“Haa? Why not?” Clive asked, “does it make you excited?” 

“It doesn’t!” Luke stopped, it … it did- but Clive didn’t need to know that. He seemed really laid back, calm, he talked so slow now- it was sort of cute- but he was so air headed- and all he ever wanted to do was eat and have sex. Luke wasn’t tired of it- he actually didn’t mind but he didn’t wanna hear it out loud! 

“I’m kind of horny just thinking about it- it could be fun~” He said, and Luke looked back at him …

There was a moment of silence, where Luke just stared at his face, and he stared back … he looked down, “i’ll be good ..” he said, and Luke huffed. At least he was easy to control.

Sucks that at twenty three he couldn’t act his age, being led around by a twelve year old- 

… actually- this was great. 

**Author's Note:**

> Clive's a Drooly Slime bby and Luke is his wrangler


End file.
